Episode 20
Beware of conveyor belts (ベルトコンベアには気をつけろ, beruto konbea ni wa ki o tsukero) is the twentieth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction The Shinsengumi find that their base is being haunted by a ghost. The Yorozuya get involved, and together, they try to discover the meaning behind the matter. Plot The Shinsengumi spend their night by telling ghost stories in order to scare each other. Hijikata is the only one that does not believe in this stuff and stays at his room, when he hears someone chanting his name and telling him to die. He goes outside only to find Sougo in a weird ritual dressing in order to make Hijikata die. As Hijikata shouts at him, he spots a woman in red kimono for a second on a near building's roof just before they hear a loud scream from their base. The next day 18 of their troops have been struck down by the woman in red kimono ghost. Sougo, Hijikata and Kondo have a conversation about ghosts, when Yamazaki comes from the town bring three exorcists to get rid of the ghost. The exorcists are the Yorozuya dressed up poorly so they won't be recognised. The Yorozuya put up an act to exorcise the ghost by knocking out Yamazaki and "taking over" his body to communicate with the ghost. They come up with a story of a foreman's woman dying in a conveyor belt where the Shinsengumi's base currently is and is now haunting them. As the Yorozuya mess up naturally, they blow up their cover and are hanged upside down from a tree by the Shinsengumi while being tortured by Sougo. The Shinsengumi release them after a while and the Yorozuya confess that they did this because they needed the money. They agree though to help the Shinsengumi with their ghost problem, even if they are making fun of them. Kondo is so scared to go to the bathroom that asks Kagura to accompany him and stand watch. While he is there, he gets attacked by the ghost and is struck down as well. The night arrives after a while and Gin is having a fight with Hijikata about who is afraid the most. However, they both rush to hide when Sougo jokes that the ghost is here. A few seconds later, though, Kagura, Shinpachi and Sougo really spot the ghost and they make a run for it. Hijikata and Gin think it's another joke so they stay there. When they turn around they see the woman in red kimono so they run for their life. All of them manage to escape with Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo hiding in the warehouse. The ghost finds them but it runs away because Sougo had lit a mosquito coil before. Shinpachi then finds out that the woman is not really a ghost but a mosquito-like Amanto. The woman attacks Gin and Hijikata at that time, who have been hiding in a small lake. As they try to hide, they accidentally knock out the ghost and finally capture it. The next day the Shinsengumi have the Amanto hanged upside down from a tree. She tells them that she is really for what she did but she needed the energy because she was pregnant. Gin and Hijikata have yet another fight of who is the bravest but they are scared again by Kagura, who simply opened the door behind them. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Mosquito Amanto Trivia ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page References Category:Episodes